


Zamknij oczy

by posokowiec



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, Not a Love Story, Oneshot, Their Love Is So, True Love, armikasa, arumika
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Nie powinnaś była zamykać oczu... Powinnaś?





	Zamknij oczy

Arminowi ciężko było uchylić powieki.  
Dotychczasowa gęstość powietrza, zasłony z drobinek piachu i huki wystrzałów zniknęły kompletnie. Myślał, że ktoś szczelnie zakrywa mu uszy, ale po chwilowej refleksji zrozumiał, iż dłonie nie miałyby takiego efektu. Wszystko wyparowało – nie istniał grzejący przeciąg, pot cieknący po skórze oraz uporczywa suchość w gardle. Ściśnięte mocno pasy munduru więcej nie uwierały, a impakty bomb nie rozrywały ludzi wokół.  
Delikatne łaskotanie w nos wywołało kichnięcie. Spróbował poruszyć ramionami, lecz okazały się zbyt odrętwiałe, jakby krew od dłuższego czasu przez nie nie przepływała.  
– Armin.  
Przestał przymrużać powieki, doświadczając rozlania czyjegoś cienia po całej twarzy; rażące światło już więcej nie odbierało widoku wszystkiego dookoła. Mimo to skupił wzrok wyłącznie na Mikasie: lśniące, zdrowe pasma czarnych włosów okalały jej lico, a ogromne oczy pobłyskiwały łzami i niezidentyfikowaną emocją.  
Nie czuł rąk kobiety wokół własnej sylwetki, choć na pewno tuliła go mocno do piersi. Nie miał pewności, ale chyba drżała.  
– Mikasa...?  
Głos, który wypuścił z krtani, nie należał do niego – był zdecydowanie zbyt słaby, drżący i skołowany. Strumień fatalności nagle zalał mu wszystkie wnętrzności. Nie wiedział czemu, lecz strach nie istniał. Nie, kiedy wyczuł w powietrzu zapach soli.  
– Ach, morska bryza...  
Wszelkie wątpliwości wyparowały; pozostało jedynie pragnienie dostrzeżenia widoku za plecami przyjaciółki. Słyszał delikatny, równomierny szum fal.  
– Mikasa, za tobą... – Trzęsące się palce, chwytające jego podniesioną dłoń, sprawiły, że zamilkł.  
– Armin – powtórzyła natarczywiej, spuszczając wzrok na jasne kosmyki, które nawet teraz chłonęły dzienne promienie.  
Gdzieś nastąpił krzyk agonii, rzucono rozkazy natarcia, a kolejne bomby rozerwały podłoże. Pył wdarł się do jej włosów, kiedy przymknęła powieki przed podmuchem brudu, chroniąc wzrok. Powietrze żarło suchością, gorącem oraz metalicznym posmakiem krwi. Uszy wibrowały od wrzasków ofiar, poświęcających życie żołnierzy i huków pocisków. Nie widziała morza.  
– Nawet teraz... – Powróciła spojrzeniem ku blondynowi, ani na moment nie luzując uścisku wokół jego klatki piersiowej. – Nie, szczególnie teraz, jesteś taka piękna...  
– Armin – zawarczała; zwiększyła naparcie na ciało przyjaciela i przyłożyła czoło do lepkiego, pulsującego policzka.  
– Też to słyszysz, Mikasa...?  
Kapral nakazał wszystkim odwrót. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Donośne ryki wroga były coraz bliżej. Cisza nie istniała.  
– Ach, a czujesz ten zapach, Mikasa...?  
Miała ochotę zwymiotować: zbyt dużo dymu odbierało dostęp do tlenu, a niektóre ciała poległych zaczęły rozkładać się pod wysoką temperaturą.  
– To morze, Mikasa... Jestem...  
**Armin**.  
Nie wiedział czy usłyszał swoje imię z jej ust, z ust Erena, czy kaprala Levia. Uznał, że w tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. Oplótł szorstką, brudną dłoń brunetki drżącymi palcami.  
– Za tobą rozciąga się morze, Mikasa...  
Kiedy odwróciła głowę, widziała tylko rozrywanego na pół Jeana, poświęcającego własne życie w obronie Sashy. Nie było morza.  
– Jestem...  
– Eren – przerwała mu znowu – Eren cię potrzebuje. _Nie możesz_ jeszcze zobaczyć... – Zamknęła usta, opuszczając spięte dotąd ramiona. Dotyk Armina na policzku zerwał jakąś niewidzialną linę wokół szyi; potarł kciukiem wzdłuż blizny pod prawym okiem. – Ja cię potrzebuję.  
On potrzebował morza.  
Mikasa go nie widziała.

Zawsze cię kochałem, ale to było poza twoim zasięgiem. 

Nie dostrzegałaś morza moich uczuć, nawet teraz

.

– Nie widzę...  
– To w porządku. – Jego uśmiech złamał jej serce, był zbyt wyrozumiały, zbyt piękny. – Ja wciąż je widzę. I mogę ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć.  
Dlatego, jeszcze raz.  
Zamknij oczy, Mikasa.  
– Ackerman, wynoś się stamtąd!!  
Ogromna eksplozja przeszkodziła kapralowi w dostrzeżeniu czegokolwiek później; odesłany kilka metrów dalej, uniósł głowę, przytrzymywany pomocnym ramieniem Hanji. Jego twarz skamieniała.  
Morze jest tuż za twoimi plecami.


End file.
